capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubade System
The Aubade System is the star system in which the planet Junope is within. The system is a binary star system with its center being the Aubade Twins -- individually named Baratheas and Cilia. It is located in Mavurik's Orchid. Orbits Nilreus Nilreus is a volcanic planet nearest to the Aubade Twins. Vesper Vesper is another volcanic planet, second closest to Archedor and Abettor, that is moonless but has 21 asteroids revolving around itself. Lumena The third planet from the Aubade Twins is Lumena. Its atmosphere is arguably one of the most unique in the star system, as it is composed of a large percentage of targon gas. Also due to the high level of electricity and static in Lumena's atmosphere, it usually creates a bright, purplish glow environing the entire planet. Lumena also has three small moons, which are: Gusto, Lucon, and Candentis. Junope Junope is the fourth planet from the Suns and has the most varied geography out of any of the other planets. It is also the homeworld for the Human race. It has an asteroid belt, as well as a moon commonly referred to as Ambrosia, or just simply as the Moon. Arkhein The fifth planet from the Aubade Twins is Arkhein. Astronomers believe that Arkhein's atmosphere is composed of extremely high amounts of oxygen and chlorine gas, thus rendering it toxic to human and most other Junopian lifeforms, but possibly habitable to extraterrestrials. It has five moons: Stelleus, Confringo, Azeun, Mortis, and Orchid. Adorus The sixth planet in the Aubade System is Adorus; though it shares an orbit with Craea, it was discovered first by the Zabaeccans in the -100s. It is easily seen from the surface of Junope due to it being a salt desert planet. It has no moons. Craea Craea is the seventh planet from the Suns, and is a rather dull planet covered in rocks and dust. Due to this, humankind did not know of its existence until the invention of telescopes. It has one moon: Hebes. Inner Belt The Inner Belt is a large asteroid belt that revolves around the Aubade Twins made up of thousands of asteroids and space debris. Ucrilia The Aubade System's largest planet, Ucrilia, is a gas giant with a purplish hue making it one of the most colourful planets. It is the eighth closest planet to the Suns and is surrounded by thousands of asteroids. It also has four moons: Cornea, Isis, Ustula, and Horoma. Samnus Ninth closest to the Suns, Samnus is also a gas giant with over a thousand asteroids making up its rings. It has over 30 moons, and the five largest are: Amptra, Ulay, Luteus, Maxima, and Carmella I. Espeon Espeon is tenth from Baratheas and Cilia. It also has rings, but they revolve vertically instead of horizontally due to the planet's extreme axial tilt. It also has three moons: Nasdak, Trasett, and Adobon. Aeplao Eleventh closest to the Aubade Twins, Aeplao also has rings of asteroids. Aeoplao also has two moons, though one is half-destroyed due to constant collisions from its belt. The moons are Arnak and Wystus. Orisus The twelfth closest planet to the Aubade Twins, Orisus, is the first ice giant. It has three moons: Viriesa, Bavaros, and Geruso. Polseus The second ice giant, Polseus, is the thirteenth planet from the Aubade Twins. Polseus has a total of eleven moons, and the three largest are: Urves, Zasta, and Vegret. Astroph One of the coldest planets in the Aubade System, Astroph is covered in ice and snow and has common rainstorms of liquid nitrogen. It has one moon named after itself: Astroph Minor. Ashur The fifteenth planet within the Aubade System is Ashur. Due to its extremely dense atmosphere made of seemingly black gases, little to no light from the Aubade Twins are able to touch its surface. Despite this, the surface is still partially visible, and it has been determined that Ashur is a carbon planet. Ashur has a lone moon named Ichoron. Estros The sixteenth planet in the Aubade System is Estros. It has no moons, but it does have a mutual orbit with the last planet in the star system -- thus making it a binary planet. Virilis The seventeenth and final planet from the Aubade Twins is Virilis. Despite it being counted as the last, it shares a binary orbit with Estros. Category:Celestial Body Category:Space Category:Aubade System